Slayers Classroom Chaos
by Nissie-chan
Summary: It's just another day at school....for Lina Inverse! See what happens when the Slayers go to school.


Slayers School Classroom Chaos  
  
  
Our story begins as our star Lina walks to school. Unfortunately she happened to be accompanied by an idiot who forgot to change his underwear last night and is unaware of it.  
"Gourry, why do you always walk with me to school?" Lina inquired. Gourry replied, "My mom told me never to cross the road without a partner."  
Lina rolled her eyes and gave a sigh as she walked into homeroom. She sat down where she always did, near the back of the classroom. This was because homeroom was one of the worst times of the day and the teacher was even worse.  
"Gooood morning, kiddies! Today we're learning about positive and negative charges!" said the infamous Mr. Rezo.  
Lina sighed. What was this, kindergarten? She decided to take a nap while Mr. Rezo began shocking the rest of the class. Next period was gym with Coach Valgarv, and he didn't like sleepy heads. Actually, here's her whole schedule for the day:  
Period 1-Science: Mr. Rezo  
Period 2-Gym: Coach Valgarv  
Period 3-History: Ms. Metalium  
Period 4-Language Arts: Mr. Phabrizo  
Period 5-Lunch  
Period 6-Math: Mr. Dynast  
Period 7-Art: Miss Dolphin  
That's her fun for the day. And on top of it all, her classmates were strange. In the middle of the room was Xellos and his fanclub of girls. At the front of the class was Fillia, who despised Xellos (and his fanclub). Sitting near by was Sylphiel, the girl who had a crush on Gourry, the world's greatest idiot. Then there was Martina who hated Lina ever since the 3rd grade when Lina broke her brand new dollhouse during show-and-tell.  
Right when Lina was about to drift away, Mr. Rezo woke her up.  
"Miss Inverse! What are you doing? Do you know you haven't been doing your homework since the beginning of second quarter? Now it's obvious why you haven't! Well, you can miss this homework as well."  
Lina groaned as the bell ringed. At least gym was easy. She wasn't all that bad. Then there was history, which she aced easily. The only problem was that Ms. Metalium was Xellos's older sister so he always got dibs on the answer sheets.  
"Perfect 100%, again! Xellos I hate you!" Lina whispered to Xellos when she saw his test paper.  
"Oh? And the problem is...?" Xellos shot back. His fanclub was celebrating his perfect grade. Lina sighed and looked at her paper: 92%. She turned to Gourry. He got a 98%.  
"WHAT?!" Lina shrieked, looking at his paper. "How d'you- when did- what's going on here?" Ms. Metalium walked up to Lina with a smile.  
"Oh, didn't you know? Mr. Gabriev and me did some after school tutoring. I think it's an improvement, don't you, Miss Lina?"  
"Improvement? It's more like a miracle," Lina mumbled.  
Ms. Metalium gave another smile and walked over to Sylphiel, who got a lower grade than expected.   
4th period was slow torture. It was as boring as ever because Mr. Phabrizo made them read out of the textbook silently. Mr. Phabrizo was very strange because he looked no older than 13 and had to stand on a plastic Rubbermaid box to teach the class (and reach the top of the chalkboard). Then finally the best time of day came: Lunch.  
Lina walked to the outside area to bug Zelgodiss-senpai. He was very quiet and always had a supple amount of food. Lina's older sister Luna never gave Lina enough food to eat. Today's lunch bag contained cold pizza from two days ago and something that Luna's so called dog chewed on (it was probably some pepperoni from the pizza). On the other hand, Zelgodiss-senpai had rice, pickles, rice cakes, pork buns, poki, chopped carrots, and noodles.  
"Lina-san, why are you using my poki as chopsticks?" Zelgodiss-senpai asked.  
"Zelgodiss-senpai, why do you even have poki?" Lina asked back. Zelgodiss blushed.  
"I can eat poki if I want!" he said and turned his head away. Lina was about to ask how he got it but didn't bother.  
"Um-" Before Lina could say anything, Xellos (and his fanclub) were running past them while being chased by Fillia...again.  
"You wont get away this time, you!" yelled Fillia. She took some swings with her infamous 'Mace-sama' but only managed to hit away some of Xellos's fanclub. Once Fillia caught up with Xellos, she gave Mace-sama a good swing. Xellos, acting fast, grabbed Lina and used her as a shield. After being beaten up, Lina joined Fillia in the pursuit of Xellos. It so happened that Fillia was chasing Xellos because he ate her lunch.  
"You shouldn't have left your lunch lying around when you went to the bathroom," Xellos said but Fillia didn't buy it. Now Xellos was near his doom when suddenly...  
"Hey, Fillia! The Shrine Maiden Club is having a special buffet right now!" said the president of the Shrine Maiden Club. At this moment Fillia decided to go and eat with her fellow Shrine Maidens. Now all that stood in Xellos's way was Lina.  
She chased him into the gym when suddenly Xellos turned and kissed Lina (not frenching!). Her faced redden, not with embarrassment but with anger.  
"Darkness beyond twilight..." she began. Coach Valgarv walked over to see what the commotion was about. Lina continued as Xellos stood curiously.  
"Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the flow of time..."  
Xellos began backing away when Coach Valgarv grabbed him and asked what was going on. Xellos just tried to keep backing away, whispering to the coach, "Danger."  
"In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I posses..."  
Xellos dragged Valgarv along with him as he ran out the Gym building, but he was too late...  
"Dragon Slave!"  
And with that, Lina destroyed most of the Gym Building and some of the outside Lunch Area. Near the edge of the crater stood Xellos with Coach Valgarv, his grip still on Xellos. The coach looked around to see Lina in the center of all the chaos.  
"Lina Inverse, to the principles office, now!"  
Lina moaned and began to climb the wall of the crater and walk towards the principle's office. Xellos decided to use this time to sneak away.  
"And you too, Xellos Metalium."  
Xellos sighed and walked off to the principle's office as well.   
Barely anyone knew who the principle was and those who did had to swear secrecy to his identity. To Lina's amazement it happened to be the guy from down the street, who always walked around his lawn in pink heart boxers.  
"Hello. I'm Principle Shabrinigdo, make fun of me and you'll find yourself in a lot of pain," said the principle, showing them his barbershop set.  
Xellos and Lina shuddered at the thought.  
"As you know, you have broken the rules of this school. I like that in a person, but I still have to punish you. Two weeks of detention and one week of selling Girl Scout cookies, outfits included!"  
Lina and Xellos both gasped. "So this is why our school is called Mazoku High..." Lina mumbled.  
And so, Lina and Xellos did their detentions together and sold cookies (Xellos realized how nice and breezy it was to where a skirt but didn't want to wear them everyday). Justice was served and thus ends our story (for now).  
  
Notes: At lunch, Zelgodiss had poki for part of his lunch. Poki (I think that's how to spell it) are these edible sticks dipped in strawberry icing stuff. Very yummy! It is also mostly eaten by girls. That is why Lina found it strange that Zelgodiss had some. Also, please don't blame me if Valgarv and Fillia didn't act like they normally would. I have not seen Slayers Try (I used them because I needed extra characters).  
All characters belong to people who made Slayers, Next, and Try, not me. Thank you for reading.  



End file.
